ultimas_cosmologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of Yan (Fanmade)
The Book of Yan. A short Cthulhu Mythos story. "Yan Bii'an Vilor'Akash Si'Yen." - An ancient Yanite chant. What I am about to tell you is completely true. Although I am loathe recount the horrid tale, I fear I must if only to keep all who read this from delving to deep into matters beyond human understanding. It was during the month of June in the year of our Lord 1771, that I purchased an old tome from a travelling merchant of a rather shady repute. (It is here that I must make mention of my fascination with ancient objects and artifacts of all kinds. I fear that it is this fascination which has gotten me into my current situation). When I inquired about the books origins the man became as pale as the snowfall that one sees in winter. He said (rather hastily I might add) that he did not know, before pushing past me on the road and walking hurriedly in the direction that I had just come from. I admit that I was somewhat confused and a little concerned at his reaction to my question, but I (being the fool that I am) shook off the feeling, called a carriage, and returned home. Upon reaching my modest residence I went inside, placed the book on a nearby table, and opened it. The books first page contained only four symbols and a worn, folded up, note. When I studied these symbols they gave me a terrible and unexplainable feeling of fear and disgust. They seemed...unatural somehow. After a while I managed to focus my attention on the folded note. I picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read. Written on it were the words, "The Book of Yan." After reading this I spent the next couple of hours looking through the manuscript. It was a decision I regret to this day. I have never seen more occult rituals and obscene blasphemies before in my life! And the strange images of a foreign and altogether malevolent being that were contained within! I still shudder at the very thought of it. I also found many insinscriptions beneath the images, some written in a strange alphabet, and others written in english. There was a specific inscription that I remember vividly. It was beneath an image of the hideous being. It read, "R'cthug Xo'st, Praise be to M'arash Xyil'Vor In'Yan lord of the Lightless City! Soon he shall return to our world from the dark realm he was banished to untold eons ago! At his coming the mighty will tremble! The weak will go mad at the sight of his majesty! I'a! I'a the Dark God! I'a! I'a! Yan Ph'taghn!" I will admit, dear reader, that this frightened me terribly. But this...this was nothing compared to what was waiting for me at the books end.... Even now, the very memory of it makes my blood run cold... It said, "I SEE YOU." It was at this moment that I slammed the book shut and threw it into my hearth. The cursed book (to my astonishment) refused to burn! Instead, it quenched the flames and plunged my home into complete and utter darkness. This darkness lasted until Sunday, and during that time it took all my willpower to stay sane. I...still remember the whispers...the threats...the temptations...the mad laughter of Yan...that accursed and wholy malevolent deity whose book I tried to destroy... The rest of the letter, which was found in the author's empty home on Sunday afternoon by an acquaintance, was said to have been rendered illegible. The acquaintance of the author did say that one sentence at the very bottom of the letter, was still legible however... It said, "YAN IS IS WATCHING." Category:Fanmade Category:Literature